


stimfic

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Series: disorderly au [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Autism, Gen, M/M, Neurodiversity, Stimming, autistic!leo, leo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things feels good to Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stimfic

**Author's Note:**

> disorderly au. 100% self indulgent, a focus on taekwoon & his stims/sensory things.
> 
> [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5910345) \- thanks to [grintmary](http://twitter.com/grintmary)!

Touching things feels good to Taekwoon, a wave of euphoria running through him whenever he pets the fur of a cat or dips his hand into a bowl of uncooked rice. The edges of his favorite worn blanket is silky, perfect for rubbing when he can't fall asleep at night. He pours nearly half a bottle of shampoo out in the shower, the substance oozing through the spaces between his fingers, a truly heavenly feeling. Sometimes he likes for the things to touch him instead, such as taking his comb and brushing along his face or Hakyeon pressing kisses onto his skin. Teeny rain drops on his arms, scalding hot water when he bathes, couch cushions as he lays underneath them.

 

Making noises feels good to Taekwoon, like releasing an itch he's held in for eternity whenever he barks at questions he's asked or hums tunes he's made up. A lot of times it's the only way he can communicate, shouting out incoherently whenever he needs to release pent up pain and emotions or "ahh"-ing when he's at the perfect level of contentedness. Whimpering when he's scared, whining when he's in urgent need of something, buzzing just to be silly. Sometimes it's not just noise though, but words as well, lines from his favorite movies that he finds comforting in nerve wracking situations and certain catchy lyrics from songs that he repeats over and over. Hakyeon's name, big words such as mellifluous and catastrophic, and commercial jingles all are nice on his tongue.

 

Looking at things feels good to Taekwoon, such as watching the goldfish swim in the aquarium that's in the waiting room of his dentist office and squinting at the bright ceiling lights in the library. Waving his hands and wiggling his fingers in front of his face, focusing on the spinning wheels of a car, following the flecks of glitter float around in his water snake toy. Repeatedly watching his favorite YouTube video of people playing with foam, Hakyeon's hand as he writes for a school paper, the carousel going around and around at the fair.

 

Smelling things feels good to Taekwoon, spending nearly an entire five minutes sniffing his food during meals before even taking a bite, and his hands after he's done eating. He smells nearly everything he can- books and magazines at the library, money, gasoline whenever they go fill the car up, crayons and markers, Hakyeon and his clothes, every single soap and candle in the mall, freshly mowed grass and the air after it's rained, letting all kinds of scents cloud his thoughts.

 

Moving around feels good to Taekwoon, bunny hopping from place to place instead of walking and waving his arms in circles as he stands in long lines at the grocery store. His favorite things to do is flap his hands wildly and jump as high as he can into the air, something he reserves for times when he's extremely excited. Stomping his feet or jerking his shoulders when's agitated and upset. Sitting on his knees, eyes closed and arms spread out on his sides as he rocks side to side when he's feeling blissful. Pacing back and forth throughout the house, rolling his head around, bouncing his legs as he sits; he's never able to stay still for long.

 

Lots of other things feels good to Taekwoon. Spinning in circles, laughing for unknown reasons, opening and closing his fists, licking the palm of his hands, chewing on the strings of hoodies and gnawing on his chewy stim necklace. Flipping light switches on and off, imitating ambulance sirens, squishing his toes into mud, tapping his ears with his fingers, playing with his spinner ring. Hakyeon hugging him tightly, to the point where it _almost_ hurts- just as he likes it.


End file.
